Vengeance: Men Among Gods
by Reborn Dark Phoenix
Summary: "Tell me, Bats. What are you really afraid of?...Failing to save this cesspool of a city?" In a different world, it wasn't Joker that nuked Metropolis. It was Luthor that nuked Gotham. This is a retelling of "Injustice: Gods Among Us," with the roles of Batman and Superman reversed. Will include many more characters than the game did. *AU* R&R.
1. Beyond the Edge

*_**Notice: all characters here are owned by DC Comics. What I have them do is, however, of my creation***_

* * *

Chapter 1: Beyond the Edge

* * *

"**I've drifted far beyond the edge….Give us a reason to believe again." –Evanescence, **_**New Way to Bleed**_

**"Tell me, Bats. What are you really afraid of?...Failing to save this cesspool of a city?"-Joker**

* * *

*Cue Epic Music*

...

...

No words.

There are no words to describe this horror; this act of atrocity, this one stroke of death.

All in the name of business; of revenge, and lost pride.

A ball of flame and a city is gone.

The massive green bubble made by Hal & Kyle's rings have long dissipated, both having now created emerald protective coverings around themselves, their teammates, the villains who had tried to delay them, and whoever Barry had managed to speed to them in time. The newly created wasteland was highly radioactive. They had saved about 200 people, including 24 police officers; they were all who survived the wave of destruction.

A few dozen meters in front of them stood the charred, mutilated remains of Wayne Tower. The giant letters had mostly been disintegrated, leaving behind only a "W," an "A" and a "Y." The tower was among some of the giant infrastructures that had somehow had a skeleton of metal still standing, but were slowly beginning to crumble.

Above them, in the skies, a number of helicopters flew, surveying the scene: some military, some rescue, some media. All in them were horrified at the sight before them.

Dick, Tim, Cassandra, Selina, Helena and the other native protectors huddled together, trying to give each other the comfort they could not find for themselves, tears openly flowing as they watched their home burn before them, powerless to stop it. Jim Gordon found himself on his knees, sobbing uncontrollably, as he and his fellow officers break into hysteria knowing their loved ones had simply vanished, evaporated, were no more. Even the villains- Poison Ivy, Penguin, Mr. Freeze, Croc and others- could not look at this horror without pain, as their eyes water, realizing what they had truly lost.

Martian Manhunter only stood staring at the carnage of metal and rubble before him, the remains of the home of one of his greatest friends and allies. He was overwhelmed by the turmoil of the rescued, of the young heroes…by HIS painful emotion.

Barry and Shazam tried vainly to comfort a sobbing Diana. She had come to see this city as a new home, a second home. She had fallen in love with it, as she did with its beloved guardian. But now it ceased to exist.

It was gone.

Gotham City was no more. Seven million lives…lost forever.

* * *

The screens throughout the police headquarters flooded with images of the dead city. Few buildings were left in a condition to even stand; fires ran abundant all across the land. The broadcasts were that the League had managed to save only 200 Gothamites…the only ones left.

Already, Metropolis, the first of many cities across the nation, had pledged to send any kind of help, in anything they could do. It wouldn't matter.

Shock decorated every face in the room. Some officers could still not believe it. Gotham hadn't been destroyed; it just COULDN'T have been destroyed. Yet it was true.

Lex Luthor had unleashed a nuclear weapon upon Gotham City.

Political upheaval had broken out across the area, in DC, perhaps even the world, in response to this act of terrorism. But the Metropolis Chief of Police had more pressing matters in his hands. He barked out more orders, sending more SWAT units to the now heavily guarded door to the interrogation room, as per Superman's request. Not to let anyone in, leave the two uninterrupted.

Because now it was only a matter of time until Batman figured out were Luthor was.

Within the interrogation room, a smug Luthor sat with his hands bound in cuffs, as if that really matter. The hero standing in front of him was never letting him walk out. But it mattered not. For he had succeeded in getting his revenge upon Bruce Wayne, upon Batman for the humiliation of the downfall of Lexcorp, the humiliation of his defeat in their last battle by his hands. He was perfectly satisfied.

"Answer me, Luthor!"

The man refocused again on Superman, standing across the other side of the table, his clenched fists making dents into the cold steel in his anger.

"And what was the ques-"

"WHY DID YOU NUKE GOTHAM?! This has ALWAYS been between us! Why did you involve him?!" More than anything, Superman wanted to kill Luthor for what he had done, but he wouldn't. Even Luthor was not worth it to become such a monster. But Batman…his LIFE was Gotham; it was his world, his responsibility, and Luthor had taken it away from him. Superman was deathly afraid of how Batman would retaliate.

_*Flashback*_

_It was becoming too difficult for him. The plots and the failures and running the company…all at the same time; LexCorp was falling apart, and he was losing everything as a result. And to add salt to the wound…that arrogant playboy billionaire Bruce Wayne had bought out the company, merging it with Wayne Enterprises. It was a death blow to his pride._

_And then, in his attempt to go out with a bang and end Superman once and for all, Batman had foiled his plot…somehow finding a chink in his plan, saving the Kryptonian. He had humiliated him, shamed him….made him a fool in front of the entire world._

_It was only in contemplating this after licking his wounds in one of his last undiscovered hideouts that his genius mind began to start deducing the truth. The facts began to present themselves…and in his heavy duty research and plotting…he discovered the truth. He had found out the greatest kept secret on the planet. The act was a lie…the money, the constant missing of meetings and appointments, the location, the build._

_Bruce Wayne was the Batman._

_Luthor smiled-this was something he could use to his advantage. The Batman was nothing if not obsessive about his city. It was his life, one could tell easily. He planned how to exact his revenge. LexCorp was his life…he had built it with his bare hands…as Gotham was Batman's life…he had been restoring it with his bare hands._

_Wayne took the most important thing in his life away from him…and now, Luthor was going to take away the most important thing in his life…his mission._

_And his most ingenious plan yet began to unfold._

_*End Flashback*_

"Fighting you can lose its appeal, Superman. I wanted a challenge, someone whose genius could compete against my own. When he took Lexcorp from me, and defeated me weeks ago, I knew-who better than Bruce Wayne, the Batman?"

"Where did you get the nuke?"

"Oh please, Superman," said Luthor with a cold smile. "Where's the fun of telling you all my secrets?"

"Luthor, so help me, I-" he paused, looking to the wall behind him with wide eyes. The guards by the door were useless, he knew, but they would've at least stalled Bruce long enough for him to get this scumbag somewhere else, if necessary; but no longer, as he heard the rapid beeping.

"Get down!" Superman cried as he jumped to shield his nemesis from an explosion that rocked the Metropolis Police HQ. Outside, people would wonder if Metropolis was now being attacked. The officers outside contemplated rushing in, but decided against it. Superman was…well, Superman, and he could handle it.

The Kryptonian rose up to see a gaping hole in the wall, sunlight pouring in; or trying to. Just outside the hole floated the jet black Batwing. Luthor now arose, too, smugly chuckling at the sight before him. Superman, however, could only look in terror.

There stood Batman, the Dark Knight of a now dead Gotham. His usual stoic and straight posture was gone, replaced by a slight shaking in his shoulders. The patented Bat Glare, however, was even more terrifying, his eyes holding a…feral look Clark had never seen before. His hand held a lone batarang. He wondered, did Bruce finally snap?

"Get. Away. From. Him." An iciness that was never heard before.

"Batman, I'm handling-"

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!"

Startled by the feral scream he did not recognize, Superman did just that. Batman walked up to Luthor, who was still standing with that smirk on his face. Batman took one look at that face before grabbing his throat and slammed him into the two-way glass, not letting go.

"Alfred…you made me…drugged…" Bruce could not find the words. The bloody image of the broken body of the man who he loved like a father was still seared in his brain, frozen in his eyes.

"Oh, Batman-or can I call you Bruce?-it was bound to happen sooner or later; some other of your enemies doing it, most likely. All I did," Luthor added with a malicious grin, "was speed up the timetable."

Infuriated, Batman raised his fist, dropping the batarang, aiming for his nose.

"Batman, don't! " Superman would not let his closest friend cross a line he always held so sacred, a line that was rapidly blurring before his eyes. The cry was enough; barely regaining his control, Batman's fist merely collided with the glass, leaving a remarkable dent, and flung Luthor to the other side of the room. A sickening crack rang out, and Luthor released a short scream, his body having connected and his back now in incredible pain. Batman just stood there, trying to control the shaking his body was doing, picking up the fallen batarang. 'Don't lose control…don't lose control.'

"Oh seriously, Wayne, take off the mask, I know it's you under there," Luthor chuckled as he got back up, and began a slight limp back to his chair. "What did you expect me to do? Sit around and mope, let you get away with ruining my triumph over Superman as Batman, take Lexcorp from me as Wayne? I built that company with my bare hands." Sitting down, he frowned at the Gotham Knight. "You take my life from me. I take your life from you. That's business, that's life; no matter how much you tried, you have failed, Batman. I win. So do what you must-arrest me, lock me away, hope it somehow reforms me. I will beat it, as I always have. It'll just give me time to plan for my next scheme. It won't be easy, for how does one top nuking a hero's home city?" Luthor added with a sick smile.

Batman had enough. With a roar, he grabbed Luthor by his neck again, hoisting him up, now raising the batarang. Superman immediately saw were this was going.

"Bruce, enough, you can't-"

"Batwing, secure Superman."

Immediately, two thick metal cords fired from the jet, looping onto Superman's arms. Made of titanium steel and Nth metal, the Kryptonian surprisingly found himself struggling to get free, until he saw the microscopic fibers of Kryptonite laced in the cables, just enough to weaken his strength levels.

"Admit it, Wayne," Luthor began laughing. "You lost. The Batman finally lost! You are now a ronin-a warrior without a master, a knight without a kingdom! You failed to protect them! You are nothing but a failure to Gotham, to your loved ones and to your parents!" he finished with evil laughter.

He was right. He had nothing to live for now. His life…was gone; taken by this monster, by this madman…this modern day Joe Chill. It was too much, and there was now only one way to end.

"Then I will be content to avenge."

The glint that appeared in Luthor's eyes helped Superman realize what his true plan realized. He was not fast enough.

"Batman, Bruce-NO!"

It was too late. The batarang was thrust into the jugular; a gurgle and then the end of yet another life. Clark saw in horror at the greatest scheme Luthor came up with.

He had succeeded in doing what no other villain could ever do, not even Joker. With his death, Lex Luthor had corrupted the Batman.

Batman killed Lex Luthor, and Bruce Wayne…was lost forever.

* * *

*cue black cut screen*

* * *

**Reborn Dark Phoenix proudly presents**

**Vengeance:**

**Men Among Gods**

* * *

_**A/N**_

_**And with that, a whole new world is formed.**_

_**Tell me your thoughts, what you liked, and anything else. Your reviews are always welcome. Any questions will be answered best I can.**_

_**Next chapter coming soon. Until next time, readers.**_


	2. A Decision and a Promise Part 1

_**I know some of you guys might have expected me to go straight to the Prime Universe five years later like in the game, but I decided to follow the comic route first, and go into the first few weeks and months after the nuking of Gotham, so bear with me folks Now, those of you following the "Injustice" comic prelude like I am and those who aren't, it's doing the five year gap year by year. Right now, it's in Year 2. I can pretty much tell that at SOME point, I'm going to surpass whatever will be the current issue when I catch up. I'll figure out what to do when I get there. For now, enjoy. I thank you all for the support you've shown this story and also the doubt you face with it. I get it, I do, and I thank you for the questions and warnings and such. That just makes me want to do even better here and make sure this story is the best it can be.**_

_***Disclaimer: all characters owned by DC.**_

* * *

Chapter 2: A Decision and a Promise Part 1

* * *

"**Man, when he does not grieve, hardly exists." A "Criminal Minds" quote.**

* * *

***Just after the Nuking of Gotham***

Bane.

It had been Bane…he couldn't let Bane get anywhere near Alfred. At that moment, everything was Bane…everything was stopping Bane.

And so Bruce lunged-he landed deadly blow after deadly blow, utilizing every form of combat technique he had developed and honed in his body for years. Through the smoke and gas that Luthor and his assistant Mercy Graves had blasted him with, he relentlessly battled the man who could easily be considered the most dangerous of his rogues' gallery as the other two villains escaped in their getaway jet. They had dared to kidnap Alfred while he did his daily tasks in the city…and they had dared to soil his home by bringing him there. It was an ingenious plan-Bruce honestly never would've thought they'd retreat to his own home. But he would avenge that later. At the moment, he had been occupied with Bane, brutalizing him and striking with a vengeance, destroying the entrance hall and bringing down the thick mahogany-steel doors and down the steps, onto the large plaza in front of-

"_BATMAN, STOP! WHATEVER YOU'RE SEEING IT'S NOT REAL! IT'S ALFRED!"_

At suddenly, Bane had disappeared, and in his place was a broken, bloody and dead Alfred.

Bruce barely had time to be horrified before the explosion came from Gotham.

He had killed Alfred…and he had killed Gotham. He was a murderer.

He had failed.

Lucius.

Bullock.

Montoya.

Jack.

He failed them all.

And so there he remained, on his knees, free of what he now recognized as the Scarecrow's fear gas, tightly holding his dead caretaker to him, tears streaming down his face, guilt and devastation and humiliation and horror coursing through him, and whimpering apologies whispered and sobbed to the dead old man and to a dead city and to his dead parents.

He gave no indication that he heard Wonder Woman touch down on the brick laden plaza, her heels clicking as she slowly approached him. He gave no indication that he heard the slight sniffles she made. He gave no indication that he recognized she also had lost something in the deaths of Gotham and Alfred…but nothing like he did.

"Bruce?" she called out softly. "The Clan…your sons and team…they're OK…we managed to save 200 people, including Jim and some of his officers…" Silence. Throwing caution in the wind, he gently placed her warm hand onto his shuddering shoulder. "Bruce?"

"I killed them…" Bruce…whimpered? Yes he was; he looked at her, with unadulterated fear and distraught in his eyes, which leaked his tears. His voice held the fear of a small child and he was trembling. Diana was flabbergasted by what her Dark Knight looked like.

"No," she said firmly, albeit with the pain still in her voice. "It wasn't you. Luthor was responsible. He orchestrated the whole thing. Bruce…it wasn't your fault." He didn't reply, but turned back to Alfred's corpse. For a minute, there was silence…until Diana heard the beep.

Bruce suddenly got up, Alfred in his arms. "Take him," he said softly. "Keep him safe."

"Of course," Diana replied as she took the body in her arms. "What about you?" It was then she heard the whines of the Batwing's engines as it appeared above them.

"I'll be back soon," was all the Dark Knight said as he fired a grapple at the jet, and then flew off. He left a confused Amazon in his wake, racking her mind as to what he could possibly…he wouldn't…

"Hal or Kyle," Diana said into her comm.

Three minutes later, Bruce was flying at top speed in his jet. Where he was going…he figured there was only one place where his prey could now be. He needed to get there…now. Nothing was going to keep him from getting to-

"BATMAN!" a voice in his comm yelled out. Green Lantern Kyle Rayner flew up next to the Batwing, keeping up with its high speeds via his Oan power ring. "Batman, hold up a minute! Where are you-?!"

"Where is he, Rayner?!" Batman yelled as he turned to the Lantern from his cockpit. "WHERE DID THEY TAKE LUTHOR?!"

"Superman took him to Metropolis, but I don't think you-HEY, WAIT! BATMAN!" Kyle yelled as the Batwing flew off at even greater speed, the Lantern racing after him.

"Leave me alone, Rayner!" Batman barked into the comm. He was answered by a giant green claw grabbing the rear part of the jet.

"Batman, you're not thinking straight!" Kyle said, trying to rationalize with Bruce. "You hurt and angry-you just lost Gotham…you need to-"

"LET. ME. GO."

"I can't, not until you calmed down and-!"

**FRABOOM!**

A Green Lantern's constructs work and last only with sheer will and concentration. Kyle Rayner was the one of the strongest willed Lanterns of the Corps, second only to Hal Jordan…but he still had a problem with concentration. So when Batman fired a missile to Kyle, he knew that he'd divert all his attention to block or remove it, losing his focus on holding him. Bruce knew it wouldn't hurt Kyle. As he flew away to let Kyle deal with the missile, he set a flight path to Metropolis. The jet turned accordingly, right before the Lantern showed up out of nowhere and landed right on the window of the Batwing. With his ring, he removed the cockpit window panel covering.

"Dammit, Batman, I can't let you do this!"

"Really?!" he snarled, setting the Batwing on autopilot and standing up, challenging the younger man. "How?! With the most powerful weapon in the universe on your finger?!"

"I don't want to do this, but if you don't stop then-!"

Batman simply raised his hand to show him his ring, already taken.

Kyle stared shocked at it, then back to his own hand, which was no longer gloved as his uniform disappeared. Instantly, he reached for his comm. "Superman-!"

"Override comm, 20 Alpha 2. Passcode: Artist."

The comm shut down. Kyle simply stared at Bruce, the Dark Knight's grip keeping him on the rapid moving Batwing. "Batman…please…don't do anything you're going to regret."

He was surprised to see Batman's eyes soften in defeat. And he was even more surprised by his tone. "I already have, Kyle." He opened his palm, the Oan ring in his hand. It was with a heavy heart for his ally that Kyle stared off as he floated in the skies, ring back in hand, watching the Batwing fly off towards Metropolis.

* * *

***Wayne Manor, outside of Gotham remains, 3 Days later***

From his vantage point, Jason Todd could barely make out the distant shapes of Captain Atom, Starfire and Dr. Fate, along with an army of radioactive cleanup crews, toiling away at removing the radiation that still consumed the remains of Gotham. Whatever Luthor had added to the bomb, it had magnified the fallout residue considerably; even Captain Atom was having difficulty dispersing it. Jason couldn't look away, staring at the metal carnage of the city that he was once his home, his territory…until he was killed, then resurrected-then it was his hunting ground, his lair in his short war against Bruce, until the two somewhat reconciled and he took to the road with Roy.

He could not come home fast enough when he heard what had become of Gotham. Despite everything, it was still a place he could call home. Shifting his feet as he stood on steps, he wished he could just have Gotham for one more day, even if it would cost him his stolen second life.

"Jason?"

Dick, still in his Nightwing gear sans the mask, came up behind him, a somber look on his face. His eyes were slightly red from his tears earlier in the morning.

"You know, I always thought I would be able to come back here, make amends with Bruce, maybe even do my part in cleaning up the streets again…and then this happens. Guess it just goes to show," Jason chuckled bitterly, "nothing is ever set in stone."

"Some things are, Jason," Dick replied. "We're set in stone, your family. No matter what, we never stopped being your family, and we never will. You came back because of this, and we welcomed you right? We'll always be here for you, bro, because the Batclan is set in stone." He put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I'm glad you came back, Jason."

The two adopted Wayne's shared a rare embrace.

"Thanks, Dick."

Taking his Red Hood mask in his hand, Jason followed Dick inside Wayne Manor to the secret entrance in the study that led right into the Bat Cave. The mansion was outside the city limits, on a hill overlooking Gotham-or what used to be Gotham. Deep underground and heavily reinforced, the Bat Cave had been unscathed and was unaffected by Luthor's attack.

Inside the cave, Barbara sat at the massive computer, distracting herself from breaking down again with securing all Wayne Enterprises, Birds of Prey & Batclan files, stocks and data; her father Jim was besides her, leaning on the keyboards as he looked at a picture at his now dead wife on his phone. Cassandra was in the training room with Damian, both taking out their pain, fury and anguish on the various reinforced punching bags for the 3rd hour in a row. Selina sat huddled to herself at the bottom steps leading to the entrance to Wayne Manor, staring at everything, yet at nothing whatsoever. Stephanie was simply sitting on the floor and leaning against a cave wall, silently pouring her tears. Tim was staring at the screens surrounding the computer, taking in all the reports from the various news channels.

"Still live from the remains of Gotham, were just 4 days ago-"

"-unconfirmed reports that Lex Luthor was responsible-"

"-still no word from or on Jim Gordon-"

"-Justice League doing all they can, but still no sign or word from the world famous Batclan-"

"-Chief Smith still has no comment on rumors of Batman himself murdering Luthor in retaliation and-"

Dick and Jason came over next to him, already knowing the answer to the question they were going to ask.

"How is he, Tim?"

"Same as before, guys; still shut up in the changing room. He opened the door today to take some food Jim offered, though, and he left the door open a crack. That's…something."

The three former Robins looked towards the changing room, the bloody batarang still on the floor in front of it. Bruce had entered that room and had not come out since returning from Metropolis three days ago, since murdering Luthor. He had simply dropped the batarang onto the floor before locking himself in. Luckily, the room had a bathroom and small shower. They could not begin to imagine the anguish in their father and mentor's heart and soul. They had loved Alfred, yes…they had loved Gotham, yes…but not on the level that Bruce had. He had grown up here, he had dedicated himself to protecting this cesspool of a city…he had been raised by Alfred. He had been with the Englishman since he was born. They had such a bond…and Bruce had murdered him. Bruce could hear the reports from inside the changing room he was in. He had not taken off his armor and gear except for when his brain told him to take a shower. At one point he tried to drown himself out of shame. He was unshaven. He hated himself. He had ignored every one of his clan. He had completely withdrawn himself into his broken heart's shell and thickened the shell a thousand times over. No one could coax him out of the room. Not Dick or Tim or Jim or Selina or even Diana. He refused them all. He wanted nothing more than to isolate himself. He truly had nothing left to live for anymore.

"Alright…everyone, come on over to the screen please?" Dick said. "Damian, Cassandra, get over here!" he added with a yell towards the door to the training room. Once everyone had assembled by him, he began speaking. "Ok guys…I know this not the best time, but we need to consider where we go…and what we do from here. We've all lost loved ones: parents, friends, children…and Alfred…" Dick had to take a moment to recompose himself. "It hasn't been easy to cope, and I wish to God I didn't have to have this talk with you guys now, but like it or not, we have to move forward, figure out where we go from here."

"You guys have it lucky," Selina said, a tear glistening in her eye. "The League and the Titans will be more than willing to help you guys, even Hood here. Where can I go?"

"I'm sure Bruce will vouch for you, and even if he doesn't, we all will," Damian replied immediately, and the others nodded in agreement.

"So…what now, guys," Gordon asked. "What happens to the Batclan?"

No one, not even Dick, had an answer to that question. They just stood in silence, wondering each for themselves what was indeed in store for them. Suddenly, their attention was jointly turned to a new news segment on one of the screens, something that actually was not on the destruction of Gotham.

"-survivors will continue receiving support from Metropolis. Now, we go to another part of the world that is also dealing with suffering and destruction. Bialya continues the shelling of its very own city of Gared in its attempt to quell the democratic uprisings. Its president has instilled a nationwide severance of its telecommunications, preventing all information from reaching past its borders."

"Never really paid much attention to that," Barbara whispered softly as a tear trickled down her cheek. "Now, I can…really feel their pain."

"The bombings continue unrelenting, sources confirmed before the black out," the reporter continued. "Already, thousands of lives have been claimed and more are expected to be added to the list of suffering as the UN fails to make any progress in peace talks."

"No."

The sudden voice made them all jump. Turning around, the got even more of a shock to see a heavily unshaven Bruce-sans cowl, Luthor's blood still on his Batsuit…but with a renewed fire in his eyes.

"No more suffering."

* * *

***Justice League Watchtower Monitor Womb***

They hadn't left the Watchtower since coming back after it happened. Many tears had been shed, but it would not bring Gotham back. And the attempted comforting words of the various other Leaguers did nothing to ease their anguish, to soothe their pain.

Dinah, Helena and Zatanna were currently in the monitor room, with Martian Manhunter standing behind them. He was worried: they had, all three, kept relentlessly working themselves in an effort to forget the immense anguish they were suffering. They refused any moment of rest, Zatanna keeping them going with her magic. J'onn could relate to their pain-he was the last of his kind, after all. But they refused to speak to anyone about it, preferring to internalize it, isolating everyone else around them. They really are members of the Batclan, he mused to himself.

"Zatanna, Huntress, Black Canary," Manhunter said. "It's been four days. You are not allowing yourselves to deal with this, to cope. You've been overworking yourselves needlessly here in the Watchtower, since Gotham was destroyed. People are worrying about you, and I'm sure the Batcan is as well. Dinah, Green Arrow has been asking for you-"

"J'onn , why the fuck are you bothering us with this?!" Huntress yelled as she turned around to face the Martian, who was not surprised to see her eyes glistening with tears.

"Because you are my friends," he stated simply. "And I do not wish to see you suffer like this."

"Really?!" Canary snapped, her attention now on J'onn. "If you didn't, why didn't you read Luthor's mind about his plan?! Maybe if you did, we could've stopped him before it was too late! Alfred would still be here-Gotham would still be here! Our families…" she broke down, crying. Helena came over to her, embracing her as her own tears started coming down.

"J'onn…" Zatanna now spoke, but her voice was calmer, despite the pain in her voice. "We appreciate that you care-you know we do. But…we just need some time to-"

"To what, exactly? Wallow in self-pity for three more days?" The four of them, shocked, turned to see Katar Hol, Hawkman, walk into the monitor womb.

"Self-pity?!" yelled Zatanna, the calm leaving her voice, leaving room for her anger. Huntress and Canary held glares that would've made Batman proud. "How dare you-"

"Perhaps you should be asking yourselves that, Zatanna," Katar spoke bluntly and without restraint. He, while he held respect for Batman, was never intimidated by his glare, neither he nor his lover Shayera; their glares were less than nothing to him. "While you remain here, hating yourselves, your friends are down there trying to cope with their own feelings. They need you now, because most likely Batman is offering no help them in emotional terms. But here you are, pitying yourselves instead of being there for your 'teammates.'"

The three women were flabbergasted at Hawkman's words. J'onn sensed that despite being too strong, Katar simply wanted them to understand that they just couldn't keep it to themselves. He also sensed that despite being hurt, they saw his reasoning. Katar had gotten through to them-that was something.

"Huntress. Canary. Zatanna."

The five of them were startled to hear the voice of the Dark Knight. Turning to the screens, they got even more of a shock seeing his uncowled face staring back. Bruce had obviously seen better days in terms of hygiene. He looked terrible, the blood still on his Kevlar and his face heavily unshaven.

"Batman?" Huntress spoke with surprise.

"Report to the Batcave. Now." It was not a request, but a demand. It didn't stop Zatanna from asking why. "Something has come up. Batclan business."

The three Gotham heroines looked at each other with confusion. Gotham was gone; what business was left for the clan? Nonetheless, when the boss called…

"On our way, Bats."

"Good. Bat-"

"Batman," Manhunter interrupted. "Hawkman & I are here, unoccupied at the moment. Do you require any form of assistance?"

"Negative, J'onn. This is stric-well…" This was even more of a shock-BATMAN was actually second-guessing himself. What had happened to him in the last four days?

"Actually…your help would be greatly appreciated and welcomed, J'onn; yours as well, Katar. Make sure you bring your weapons."

Hawkman grinned. "Excellent."

Ending the transmission, the five heroes raced to the teleporters. Helena punched in the coordinates to the Cave-known only to a select few-and soon they arrived. What they saw was not what they expected.

Each of them-Dick, Tim, Damian, Jason, Stephanie, Selina, Cassandra, Gordon and Barbara-were arming themselves to the teeth, stocking heavily on all kinds of weapons-batarangs, grapples, smoke pellets, flash bangs, electrified brass knuckles…Gordon and Jason were going a step further, preparing heavy duty firearms, checking their guns, restocking on ammunition and such with some gear Jason had brought on him motorcycle.

"Hey guys," Nightwing said as the rest of the clan acknowledged their presence with nods. "Helena, we have some extra gear here if you want. Zatanna & Dinah, I think you're good but if you want, table's open. J'onn and Katar-"

"Wait a minute!" Helena yelled out, getting them all to stop. "What the hell is going on?!"

They were answered with the whine of the best jet engines Wayne Enterprises had to offer. Behind them, they all saw the figure of the newest incarnation of the Batwing, capable of holding 15 passengers easily. From behind it, Batman-in full Bat attire & persona-came out & approached them.

"We're headed to Bialya."

* * *

***Justice League Watchtower Cafeteria***

"I've grieved, but I guess that since I have not stayed there for as long as they have lived there, I am grieving easier than they are. The pain is still there, though."

"Have you tried talking to Bruce about it, or any of them?"

"I tried, Shayera. But ever since…he murdered Luthor, he's locked himself in a room within the Cave. The others aren't taking it any better, but they're trying to cope, at least. It's been four days, and nothing from him."

Diana & Shayera were in the otherwise empty mess hall of the Watchtower, eating lunch-or rather, they were doing so until Shayera asked how she was holding up. Since then, the soup had gotten colder & colder.

"I've never seen him like this-no one has seen him since he went inside, not even his own clan," Diana said. "It's frightening, wondering what's going on in his mind, how badly he must hate himself for failing, what he'll turn into…"

"Diana, he killed Luthor. KILLED him; he's already turned into something else now," Shayera countered.

"Well, I guess…but still…"

The Thanagarian's eyes widened. "Don't tell me you support what he did. Diana, Batman always had his one rule: no killing. Even against the Joker, he never broke that rule, and that turned out better in the long run. He broke it when Luthor did what he did, and now that Gotham's gone, and he's broken it, what's to stop him from breaking it again?"

The Amazon contemplated her words. Since Superman had announced-with a shaking voice and eyes that held fear-to the Justice League that Batman had murdered Luthor in retaliation of Gotham's destruction, Batman and the Batclan-with the exception of Canary, Zatanna & Huntress-had not been seen by either the League or the Titans. Diana didn't fret about the rest of the clan-they were hurting, but they could better deal with emotion. But Bruce must have been in emotional chaos. He had isolated himself for weeks when Jason was murdered; how long would he torture himself for the loss of 7 million? And what would he turn into, what was he turning into? Diana had finally gotten Bruce to open up to her a few months ago, gotten him to see that they could make a relationship work, that his mission as Batman wouldn't affect her. With Gotham destroyed, he had returned to his shell and thickened it a hundred times over. How could she hope to get him back out?

"I admit I didn't see Bruce killing Luthor, but I DID see him breaking down; albeit not like this. But you're right, Shayera…I'm afraid for him, what happens for him now…This is really a dark time for-"

"DIANA! I've been looking all over for you!"

The two women were startled when the Flash zoomed right up to their table, a look of worry on his face that contrasted his usual carefree nature. This immediately got Diana's attention. "What is it, Barry?"

"I didn't know who else to go to, since Superman's still in Metropolis & you & Bruce are together and-c'mon! Monitor Womb!" With that, Flash zoomed back to where he came, leaving Wonder Woman & Hawkgirl to fly after him. Upon reaching the Womb, they saw Shazam was also there, scanning the various screens. Flash was typing rapidly on the keyboards, getting any information he could on what was going on.

"Diana," Shazam greeted. "Hawkgirl."

"What's going-Hera…" Diana was lost for words as she suddenly took in the screens. For the last four days, they had been focusing all media communications to monitor Gotham's remains. All news channels had only been focusing on that; but now, it had changed to an all new city, and the subjects on the screen…

"…Bialya continues its bombing of Gared, and no word-wait…reports are coming in-"

"-unconfirmed reports of a black jet-"

"-two Justice League members have appeared in Gared-"

"-missiles are being intercepted-"

"-Batwing…my God…is…is that the Batclan?"

Before Diana's eyes, the entire Batclan, joined by Commissioner Jim Gordon, Katar & J'onn, were fully engaged with the governmental forces of Bialya, defending the civilians the soldiers had been ordered to kill.

* * *

_**XXXXX-A/N-XXXXX**_

_**What? It's not like Batman can stop a missile with his back. Seriously, I needed some super strong guys backing up Batman here. Besides, J'onn and Katar seem like the kind of guys who would support Batman's quest. I mean, J'onn did in the prelude, so why not? As for Katar…I think he speaks for himself.**_

_**And yeah, this was originally supposed to be a long chapter, but I figured I'd split it.**_

_**Remember to review and let me know what you guys think :D**_

_**Next chapter coming soon! Until next time, readers.**_


	3. A Decision and a Promise Part 2

_**Welcome back to "Vengeance," dear readers. Now, I'm sure at least SOMEONE out there among you is wondering: "Was anyone helping out Luthor during the nuking of Gotham? Harley Quinn was helping Joker in the game." Answering that question took me a while and I had no idea who could fit that role…until I watch the episode "Tabula Rasa" of Justice League and the "World's Finest" episodes form Superman TAS, and I think you all saw the hint last chapter (I hope). Now, we catch up on Luthor's partner and we head back to the action in Bialya. Enjoy :D**_

_***Insert Disclaimer here***_

* * *

Chapter 3: A Decision and a Promise Part 2

* * *

"**I've wanted to forgive, I'm trying to forget. Don't leave me here again; I am with you, forever, the end." –Breaking Benjamin, **_**Without You**_

* * *

***Somewhere a few hundred miles away from the remains of Gotham City and a few miles outside of Metropolis***

She was screwed, and she knew it.

After only walking for 10 minutes, Mercy Graves was seriously contemplating surrendering herself to the police. Not that it would do her any good…the minute she would try and give herself in, the police would make her life hell…that is, if Batman hadn't already pinpointed her location and wasn't on his way to kill her, too. That had been the shock of her life when she had heard the news on the screens. Batman, the one who had planned for the League to go rogue, who had defended his city and world with honor…had broken his one rule. He had killed Lex Luthor in retaliation of the destruction of Gotham City. Something the world never would've thought him capable of.

Her boss was dead.

Where did that leave her?

She looked behind her, where she had crashed the police prison transport van and where she had snapped the necks of the five (quite perverted) guards. After being held in Metropolis for the last 3days, she was supposed to be transported to a federal prison. She had heard of Luthor's murder by the hands of Batman only hours after it had happened. And it had rattled her to her core. Not just because she now realized that Batman was now ready to cross the line, but because she now had no one to turn to. Luthor was the one person she could somewhat trust-her parents were dead and she was an only child. She wasn't keen on making friends. She was starting to regret it. And she knew she wasn't going to hitchhike after people passed by a crashed federal prison transport, and she was still wearing her prison jumpsuit.

"Mercy Graves!"

She aimed her stolen firearms skyward, ready to defend herself no matter how feeble her attempts were. They were feeble indeed, compared to the power ring of Hal Jordan.

"How did you find me?!" she demanded.

Hal pointed to the wrecked transport. "You really aren't blending in that much, Graves. I'd expect something like this from Harley Quinn, not you."

"You're not taking me to Batman," Mercy snarled.

"I wouldn't."

"…what?"

"Take you to Batman," Lantern stated simply as he folded his arms, floating down slowly. "I'm not going to do that."

That…wasn't what Mercy expected to hear…and she didn't believe it. "You're bluffing," she snarled, aiming the guns at the hero.

"No, I'm not," Hal sighed. "I really not going to-"

**BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANGABANGA BANG!**

"Are you done yet?" Hal deadpanned, the glowing green aura from his ring having protected him from the gunshots. When the woman didn't answer and simply looked at him with a mixture of uncertainty, anger and wariness, he sighed and landed a few feet in front of her. "Look, Mercy, I am telling you…I'm not going to give you to Batman. If anything, I think that's the dumbest thing I can do, letting you anywhere near Batman right now. Not even after the part you played in Gotham's destruction."

"You…you don't think I deserve to die?" Mercy asked, lowering her weapons shock.

"No," Hal sighed. "I know that there are times when it's kill or be killed. Being out there in the entirety of the universe, seeing what I've seen, I get it. I know that there are times when there is no choice but to cross that line for the greater good. But…what Batman did…that wasn't how it works. That was just execution. Batman may not look it at all, but we both know that he's considered the most dangerous member of the Justice League. If left unchecked…it's not about just saving your life, Mercy. Batman may be a bit of a jerk and an uptight jackass, but he's a good man. I'm trying to save a good man from what he might do."

Mercy looked down at the ground, contemplating his words. After a few seconds, she sighed and let her guns fall to the ground. "Ok…I believe you."

"Thank you," Lantern said as he walked up to her.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Coast City. I'm probably going to regret this once she finds out…Ferris Airfield, specifically."

"Luthor tried to buy them out once…"

"I know." Hal remembered that day well. He then saw Mercy's face fall. "What's wrong?"

"Luthor was an ass…a heatless and cold SOB…but he was the only person I could trust in the longest time. He took care of me, and made sure I was ok. Every time he'd be released from his latest failed scheme, I'd somehow get drawn back to him. I was dependent on him, and he knew it." Mercy looked Hal in the eye. "Did you ever feel that? Be so close to someone and depend on them, even if they were one of the worst people alive, and yet you stayed anyways because you had nowhere else to turn, and no one else to turn to?"

Hal simply stared at the woman.

* * *

***Gared, Bialya, same time***

He was sure he was going to die. No way would he survive the oncoming missile, especially since he tripped. So he simply pulled himself into a fetal position, hoping to see his mother when he arrived in Paradise.

The impact never came.

The child had heard of the Justice League but had never seen them in person. He was filled with awe and wonder at the Martian Manhunter standing over him, the missiles crumbled in his hand.

'Do not fear, my child,' J'onn told him telepathically. 'You are safe; you shall not suffer this any longer.' An increasing whistling sound came from above him, and the Manhunter looked up to see three missiles heading towards him-and then immediately cut down to pieces by Katar's Nth axes.

"Pathetic," the Thanagarian mused, turning his attention to the fighter jet squadrons now heading in his direction and charging them head on with a vicious war cry.

J'onn was then bombarded by bullets; unaffected, he simply turned to see Bialyan government forces charging at him shooting with assault rifles and submachine guns, a dozen tanks lumbering behind them. But the ranks were broken as small round objects began raining down on them, exploding in smoke and sparks of explosions, causing the troops to aim their guns upwards at whatever this new enemy was.

All they did was gasp and scream in horror at the sight of Nightwing, Red Robin, Robin, Red Hood, Catwoman, Spoiler, Black Canary, Huntress, Zatanna, Batgirl and Jim Gordon skydiving right towards them.

* * *

***Justice League Watchtower Monitor Womb***

"I'm going down there now!" It wasn't an order; it was a command, one that Flash was not going to disobey once he saw that she was not going to let anything prevent her from heading there.

"Teleporting to just outside the borders. We have no vantage point up here to Gared with the nation's communications blackout. You're good to go, Wonder Woman."

"Diana," Hawkgirl said as she grabbed her arm. "Are you sure you can talk him down from whatever he's doing? He's got J'onn and Katar helping him out, and if they've been convinced-"

"He may be a wreck right now," Diana said fiercely, "but everything Batman does is with a reason. Even killing Luthor had a reason behind it. I intend to find out what this reason is; and the he and the clan are helping out innocents! Why would I talk him down from that?!"

Shayera could only watch as her friend teleported off the tower, wondering how far Diana was going to defend Batman.

* * *

***Batwing Model 7.01, above Bialya's Capital Palace***

"Batman, the clan and J'onn have taken care of almost all government forces, just small pockets left. Hawkman's dealt with the jets, the smart ones are retreating," Oracle said as she sat in the pilot seat of the Batwing, currently above the palace in Bialya's capital. A ping on the screen she was looking at caught her attention. "And a teleport occurred just outside Bialya's borders from the Watchtower; whoever it is, they're heading to Gared fast."

"Keep monitoring. Batman out." Severing the connection, he returned his focus to the Bialyan president that was held firmly in his fist by the cuff of his shirt, the ground behind him littered with the unconscious bodies of the guards. "Let's have a talk."

Six minutes later, the Arab head of state found himself in the streets of Gared, shirt torn off and surrounded by the same citizens he had condemned to death.

"You have spent the better part of the last few weeks bombarding this city, besieging and slaughtering the very same people you have sworn to protect when you took power," Batman snarled with a glare reserved to the worst of Gotham's worst. "Explain to me, what gives you the right to do that? Give me one good reason why I shouldn't leave your fate to the hands of these people."

"You…you can't do this," the president yelled in his Arab accent.

"Yes, I can; yes WE CAN. I can see that now."

"I am the president of this country! You-"

"You lost that right when you started killing your own people, asshole!" Red Hood snarled as he pointed to the citizens behind them.

"You are no longer President of Bialya," Batman declared. "We will make sure of it."

"Batman!"

Wonder Woman touched down, a shocked expression on her face. It wasn't due to the fact that Batman had brought the clan to the Middle East, in the middle of a war, and had convinced two Leaguers to join him. It was the fact that Bruce seemed so…himself, yet…more alive. It seemed like a fire had been sparked inside of him, a fire unlike anything she had ever seen in him. She…liked this fire.

"Diana," Batman greeted simply. He had missed her, seeing her every day, taking in the scent of jasmine she always seemed to have on her. He wondered, would she join him on his new cause?

"What are you doing, Batman?"

"What I've should've done long ago, Princess."

"And them?" she asked, pointing to the clan.

"We agreed to do this, if that's what you're thinking, Diana," Nightwing said firmly. "We're not going to stand by and let people like him **(he smacked the president with his escrima)** hurt the innocent anymore; from now on, no more suffering." The others nodded their agreement, each of them with this same new fire that she found herself drawn to.

Diana focused back on Bruce. "They're cameras, you know."

Batman looked, now noticing the people recording this on their phones. "Good-I have a few things to say-"

"Bialya is in a media blackout, and you're in no condition to do this if you plan to address the world."

"Diana, I-"

"Shh…" The Amazon gently placed a finger on his lips, making him stop. She looked at him with loving eyes. "I will call for a press conference at the UN in five hours. Take that time to wash up, shave, and get that blood off your suit. All of you," she added to the clan. "They will hear what you have to say. I am here for you, Batman."

Her words gave Batman a new strength, readying him for what he was planning to do. "Alright, Princess. And for the rest of you," he said to his team, "if you want to back out, now is the time. I'm going ahead with this but you don't-"

"Cut the bullshit, father," Damian spoke up. "We're all in this together. We'll stand by you, until the mission is over. We're all you have left and you're not pushing us away."

Batman smirked. "Alright; Oracle, bring down the Batwing." Turning to Manhunter & Hawkman, he said, "I am grateful for your help, gentlemen, but from here on out, I don't-"

"I have read your mind, Batman, and shared it with Katar, also. We have faith that you will execute this well, and we wish to stand by you."

"To the end, if it means dealing with scum like him," Katar added, pointing at the president.

"Then come with us to the Cave." With that, Batman and the clan dragged the president to the Batwing, the civilians cheering and thanking them in their native language, the two alien Leaguers behind them. Diana watched as they flew off, positive she'd support Batman to the end.

* * *

***The Daily Planet, Metropolis***

"A PRESS CONFERENCE?!" Clark was astonished; had he heard it right? Bruce was calling a press conference?!

"They wish to address the world, Kal," Diana replied through the phone. "I'm getting all media outlets to cover this. Trust me, even I don't know what he plans to do."

Clark looked around, seeing the hall of the Daily Planet starting to go into a frenzy, just now getting informed by Wonder Woman, Lois heading his way. "Diana, did he really go after the Bialyan president? The UN has made it clear to the League that-"

"I doubt even the United Nations wish to confront an angry Batman after his home was destroyed. Just be there, Kal, to support him; you're his best friend after all."

"I'll be there, Diana," Clark said, "but something about this makes me nervous…" He hung up, just as Lois came over to his cubicle. "Diana just called."

"Anything that she didn't already say to the news outlets?" Lois asked.

"Just that as his best friend, I should be there to show support…but Lois, I just…something doesn't feel right about this. He just led the entire Batclan, Jim Gordon and Manhunter and Hawkman into Bialya. That's completely against our terms with the UN."

"So it was really him then?" Lois gasped. "I thought they were just-"

"It happened," Clark sighed. "What I'm worried about is what happens next after this."

* * *

***United Nations territory complex, New York City***

Five hours later, everything was in place. 13 microphones were prepared on a makeshift stage with a podium, and the grounds of the UN were filled with cameramen and reporters from across the world. Diana was bombarded with questioned about the purpose of this conference. All noise died down as the Batwing touched down on the grounds, and the Batclan, Manhunter & Hawkman walked out, dragging the now ex-Bialyan president behind them.

Immediately as Batman began speaking, everything went deathly silent as everyone-Diana included-anticipated what he'd say.

"We-I am sorry…we've failed you; I'VE failed you." The Dark Knight then did the unthinkable-he removed his cowl, sparking gasps of surprise and shock among the crowds. "My name is Bruce Wayne. The death of my parents led me to become Batman. Gotham was…my home, my world. As Bruce Wayne, I spent millions trying to create a better city for our children and children's children. As Batman, I spent millions more to fight the cancer of crime that plagued the city. But…I only focused on the scum of Gotham, never thinking scum from other places in the world could so badly hurt Gotham."

Nightwing, Red Robin, Robin, Batgirl, Oracle, Red Hood, Spoiler, Huntress and Catwoman then unmasked themselves, enticing even more shock from the reporters.

Dick Grayson.

Timothy Drake.

Damien Wayne.

Cassandra Cain.

Barbara Gordon.

Jason Todd.

Stephanie Brown.

Helena Bertinelli

Selina Kyle.

With Black Canary & Zatanna, they revealed their identities.

"What we should have done," Dick spoke, "was ensured nothing come to our city and hurt our people. We only cared to fight for Gotham, but never thought about the rest of the world needing or coming to us. We realize now that the only way to create a better world is to be proactive, confront the problems at the source right where it starts and take it out there."

"What happened three days ago," Jason added, "will not be allowed to happen again anymore. No longer will people have to cower in fear. It doesn't matter your beliefs, traditions, social status or level in government; nothing justifies the destruction of innocent lives. This ends today."

Bruce walked over to the embarrassed Bialyan, who was trying to cover his naked torso. "This man has brought hell upon his own people, but justice will be served; he SHALL be tried & punished, as will all scum and criminals, meta or not. As of today, Wayne Enterprises will lead this new effort as Batman, Incorporated."

The media then began firing questions, but Bruce ignored them. "With the backing of the Justice League-" he looked to Katar & J'onn, who stepped up, confirming their support; then he turned to Diana, who knew what he was silently asking and nodded & with a slight smile Bruce continued, "-and the backing of Themyscera, the Batclan calls for an immediate worldwide ceasefire on all hostilities."

In Jump City, the Titans gasped at the words uttered by their leader's mentor.

On the Watchtower, all Leaguers on board were shocked at the Batman's demands when they heard it on the screens.

Within the now astonished and shouting mass of reporters, Clark Kent stood mouth open in shock the words his best friends uttered, his only response: "Oh, god…"

"If any group, power, government, people and/or nation refuse to comply, we will stop them. By any means necessary," Batman proclaimed. "From now on, there will be no more suffering. It will be accepted no longer."

* * *

_**XXXXX-A/N-XXXXX**_

_**And here…we…go.**_

_**If you read the Injustice prelude comic, and you know what comes next, try guessing who's going to be the one who's kidnapped :D**_

_**Next chapter coming soon! Until next time, readers.**_


End file.
